Love Don't Cost A Thing
by sLoW BuT pAiNfUl
Summary: Money? power? greediness? no just plain annoying. Two worlds collide but their world are pretty similar. The summary sucks fic dosn't!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life Sucks.  
  
Ten Things I Hate About My Life:  
  
I have never had a proper family.  
  
I'm a cold-hearted bastard.  
  
A new family moved in next door and is coming for dinner on Thursday; it is now Monday so three days.  
  
The summer holidays finish in a week and school starts.  
  
My dad's coming back in two days.  
  
My girlfriend dumped me on the last day of the summer term.  
  
I haven't got many friends.  
  
Because everyone is scared of me.  
  
Or think I am a psycho.  
  
10. I've been kicked out of the football team because of complaints from  
bastards.  
  
Ok so I guess that doesn't make my life as miserable as I make it out to be.  
  
Well the first point really bugs me. I mean I have a mum and a dad but we're only family by blood there is no other connection between us.  
  
My dad hates me and shows it by always judging me with every mistake I have made in my life and never being at home.  
  
My mum is at home but she hates me too. The only time I see her is occasionally at meal times and if she's there she never looks at me like if she did she would catch some disease.  
  
The only reason I think my parents got married to each other is so my mum could get money from my father, lots of money and my father to have a wife. They didn't marry for love whatever that is.  
  
Second point, well I am a cold-hearted bastard. I don't give a fuck about anyone so maybe that's why no one gives a fuck about me. Everyone I have met in my life has never had the time or the effort to take care of me, to occasionally talk to me. If they did they probably shouted or snapped.  
  
That is apart from my small group of friends.  
  
Ok, so the third point doesn't sound so bad, but every time we have dinner with guests and both my parents are around I always have to act like I know and get along with them.  
  
I have to smile and pretend I'm *happy*. So I haven't ever seen our new neighbours and they aren't really our neighbours. Their mansion has to be around 2 miles away from ours, but they are still the closest well off family to us.  
  
I over heard my parents talking over the phone and apparently the family consists of two adults I'm guessing the mother and father, and three kids, two girls and one boy.  
  
Great, I'm going to have to baby sit too.  
  
Sometimes I could thank my parents that we're rich. I mean because we are rich we have this enormous mansion, so maybe I have a chance to escape from the brats that are coming in three days.  
  
Fourth point, yeah school starts next Monday. Man, I know most people say they hate school but I really mean it, I mean I'm like the most feared guy in school, basically an outsider.  
  
Everyone apart from Tala and a couple of others are scared of me.  
  
Oh and there is another thing, there is a group of girls that keep following me around, like I know many people hate me but they really show it.  
  
It really freaks me out cos every where I look in school there is either one following me around or another one staring at me as I walk past or both.  
  
Recently I've even seen them follow me home whenever I walk home that is, I might have to do something about that.  
  
Right fifth point, my dad is coming home. Well as I already said, my dad hates me and isn't afraid to show it. It's so much better when he isn't around; everyone leaves me in peace to do what I want.  
  
Last time he was around he started judging not only me but also my few friends. It really gets on my nerves, who is he to judge me? I know he is my father by blood but he has never spent more that the time it takes to eat dinner with me.  
  
He goes off to different countries selling and trading things for his company. When I say his company I mean it, the Hiwatari Company is one of the largest in Asia and Eastern Europe, it deals with trade and sales of tobacco and other worldwide investments, like alcohol, coffee beans and sugar cane.  
  
Sixth point, yeah I got dumped by my girlfriend on the last day of term. I couldn't believe it as much as probably you can't but when Sakura told me she didn't think it was working out I was for the first time truly taken by surprise.  
  
We had being going out for six months, the longest relationship I've ever had. I thought everything was fine between us. I don't think I really loved Sakura because I can't really tell what love is.  
  
The break up did take me by surprise but funny thing is I really didn't care; it felt more like relief not hurt.  
  
Ok, points 7, 8 and 9. I haven't really got many friends because of those reasons.  
  
When I was in kinder garden I use to be surrounded by my mates but now Tala is my only true friend.  
  
We are practically brothers cos we've grown up together and know everything about each other like every girl we've dated.  
  
There are Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny (Chief) and I guess we are close but Tala is my lil bro maybe not by blood but still.  
  
Everyone else stays clear of me; I don't know maybe I prefer it that way. Every time I walk past someone they back off or even sometimes run.  
  
I guess because Tala and me are so close the being scared of thing has passed onto him but he still manages to chat up the girls in our school.  
  
There was a rumour around school that really made me laugh. Tala told me that people think I killed some guy and was kept by the police for questioning when I was off school for a week cos I was sick.  
  
Naturally now everyone thinks I got away with murder, so they never look me in the eye thinking if they did they'll be next.  
  
Lastly point 10, I'm really good at football and I was captain of our school football team. We won nearly every match, Tala at my side and Ray behind.  
  
One day when I came for practice the coach pulled me aside. He told me that he couldn't do anything about it but I was off the team.  
  
Apparently the coach had received complaints from members of the team about me, and they refused to play unless I was kicked off the team, bloody bastards.  
  
So I got kicked out, and as good mates Tala and Ray quit, so now we don't have to worry about practice no more.  
  
Funny thing is, ever since I got kicked out and Tala and Ray quit our school team haven't won a single match.  
  
'Mr Hiwatari could you please come down stairs, dinner is ready!' The head maid called up.  
  
Yes if you haven't guessed already (If you haven't then you haven't read much fics or watched beyblade.) I am Kai Hiwatari, and I am 18 years old.  
  
'Mr Hiwatari please, your mother is waiting!' The maid called out again.  
  
God help me please, my mother is having a diet dinner tonight so we'll probably end up eating carrot sticks like rabbits.  
  
***  
  
'Mum, do I have to go?' I asked as I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.  
  
'Yes Leilah you have to go, this is the first get together we've had since we moved here and I want the whole family there.' My mum replied cheerfully.  
  
'I hear they have a son that's about a year or two older than you, so you'll have someone to play with,' My dad said smiling as he ruffled my hair, 'I'm sure you two will get along.'  
  
God I mean how old does he think I am? Five?! Like come on, the only *playing* a girl and a boy my age do is one that I'm sure he wouldn't want to see, we wouldn't be so innocent after that.  
  
Sometimes I feel like shouting at my whole family, I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!! LEAVE ME ALONE OR MY RAGING HORMONES WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!  
  
I am seriously worried; I think my dad has the mentality of a teletubby but less developed, and my mum isn't any better. I reckon that they were made for each other, but not in a good way.  
  
'Yeah mum Leilah has a point, why do we have to go? It's not like you need us there.' My brother asked.  
  
'Leon!' My dad snapped. 'Don't encourage her!'  
  
'What? She has a point for once!' Leon snapped back.  
  
'Did I hear you say that Leon?' I teased my brother.  
  
'Don't get use to it, that's probably the first and last time you'll hear that from me!' he shouted as he walked down the stairs.  
  
'Look kids your all coming with us, if you like it or not.' My dad said finally as he entered the bathroom.  
  
'Why can't you two be like your sister?' My mum asked Leon and me.  
  
'Because she is three years old and doesn't know how to fight back yet,' I said as I closed my bedroom door.  
  
'But don't worry she will learn,' I heard Leon add as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
I grinned as I walked through my walk through closet, and looked around at my clothes thinking of what to wear.  
  
Hmm, well it's a formal dinner so I guess a dress. Now it's a dinner not a party so short dresses are out of the picture.  
  
That threw most of my closet out of the running.  
  
I rummaged again through my longer dresses and my fingers stopped at a dress I hadn't worn before.  
  
I put it on and looked in the head to toe mirror that hung on the door of my wardrobe.  
  
It was a black and gold dress that reached just above my knees and its main feature was the gold tiger that dominated the front.  
  
I picked out a couple of thing that matched my dress and was ready within the hour. I walked down the stairs to where my family stood together. Even Leon was all dressed up, probably forced to by my mother.  
  
'Oh thank god you could dress yourself Leilah!' My mum sighed in relief as she looked at me. 'Unlike these children!'  
  
I grinned as we walked through the front door and Leon glared at me as we entered the black limousine that waited for us in front of the mansion.  
  
The drive over to our so-called neighbours didn't take long as there wasn't much traffic. When we got there I stepped out to see a mansion that looked slightly similar to ours.  
  
'Our one looks similar to this one doesn't it?' My dad asked me, 'they were designed by the same architect.'  
  
My dad is a moron, like why the hell would I want to know that? Obviously I didn't tell him that, I only smiled and nodded knowingly acting like I was interested in what he said.  
  
Sometimes I really amaze myself at how well I can pull it off. My brother doesn't have that talent so he looks like he doesn't understand anything all the time even when he does understand something.  
  
We walked up to the solid oak front doors and my dad rang the bell. In a matter of seconds a butler opened the door and guided us into the entrance hall were a large marble staircase led to the floor above.  
  
The butler waved in one of the maids to take our coats and within a minute a tall man wearing a suit had entered the hall. He was a built up man quite like my own father but he looked... I don't know... he looked mean, a man I definitely didn't want to be left alone in a room with.  
  
After him came a shorter, slim woman that wore a tight peach dress. She had a bored expression on her face and when she saw my mother she faked a smile.  
  
Soon after his parents a boy walked down the wide marble stairs and stopped just behind his father.  
  
'Hello James, I hope your move hasn't tired you,' the boy's father said to mine and they shook hands.  
  
'No, no hasn't tired me a bit Arthur, though the mansion will take time adjust to.' My father replied with a smile.  
  
'I'd like to introduce you to my wife Lean and my son Kai,' Mr Hiwatari said with a smile on his face, which looked like he had eaten something sour.  
  
'Well this is my wife Elaine, my eldest son Leon, my youngest daughter Rika and my eldest daughter Leilah.' My father replied.  
  
After the introductions Mr Hiwatari led us to the dinning room were we sat down at the large mahogany table. We started with a starter, which was soup, and my parents had a discussion with the Hiwatari couple whilst we eat in silence with their son.  
  
'Hey Leilah, do you reckon I could get away with skipping the rest of this?' Leon asked me over the table.  
  
'I dunno, but if you don't I ain't gonna get the blame for it.' I replied with a grin. 'Anyway, you can't leave me alone with Rika.'  
  
'Well you got Hiwatari to help you out don't you? Right Hiwatari?'  
  
Kai finally looked up and shrugged.  
  
'Thanks a lot man, I'm trying to get her of my back here, so go along with what I say but you don't really have to do it.' My brother whispered to Kai who sat beside him.  
  
'I heard that! And the answer is still no!'  
  
Leon glared at me.  
  
'Well I don't give a fuck, I'm going if you like it or not!' Leon hissed.  
  
'Fine but you'll pay for it!' I hissed back.  
  
Leon rolled his eyes and made some phoney excuse.  
  
'Is that true Leilah?' My mum asked me after Leon confronted her with his story.  
  
Leon looked at me with pleading eyes, which made him look sort of snake like, really freaky.  
  
I nodded my head; I don't know why I do these things for him. Always get him out of trouble.  
  
My mother nodded and Leon was excused.  
  
'You will pay for this!' I hissed at him when he walked past me on his way to the door.  
  
After the meal my parents and Kai's went into the lounge to have a further discussion leaving me, Rika and Kai.  
  
'Soooo, what should we do now?' I asked my companions as we stopped in the entrance hall.  
  
'Sing! Sing!' Rika called out happily.  
  
After which she started singing 'At OO Ussy Hat Ohh Whoa Whoa.' Repeatedly, which to any sane person would be 'What's new pussy cat.'  
  
Kai looked at her strangely but smirked.  
  
'Well that rules that out,' I said with a smile.  
  
'Come, I'll think of something on the way.' He ordered.  
  
God who the hell dose he think he is? Just cos his dad is so famous and rich don't give him the right to be so rude. But then again he has nice ass.  
  
'Are you coming?' Kai asked as he saw me stare at his ass and with a smirk started climbing the marble stairs.  
  
Rika and me followed the two-tone blue haired teen through a maze of corridors me looking like a total prat with a red face.  
  
After about five minutes of walking and listening to my sister singer her song, Kai stopped at a door. Finally, I seriously couldn't take anymore maze walking with the only things keeping me company is a young lunatic singing 'At OO Ussy Hat' and a fit weirdo that doesn't talk.  
  
I walked through the door closely followed by my loony sister. The room was spacious, with a king size bed in the centre, a walk in closet on the left hand side and two desks side by side on the right hand side, one had a state of the art computer on it the other books.  
  
Opposite the bed was a PS2 and an Xbox linked to an enormous plasma screen television. On a few walls hung shelves filled with things like books, games and other thing. The walls were a soft yet dark blue colour.  
  
Oh god, he isn't going to kidnap and rape me is he? I mean he is taller and by looks of his muscles stronger. What will he do to my sister? She's just a defenceless child who is jumping up and down happily on his bed, OH GOD!!!  
  
Kai must have seen my panic stricken face.  
  
'I'm just going to get changed then we can take your sister to the pool.'  
  
Oh thank you god, I knew you listened even if I don't always believe in you.  
  
Kai walked into his walk through closet, and I thought crossed my mind, Rika doesn't have her swimming costume, is he a paedophile? If he does anything to my sister I'll kill him! Err... I'll let Leon kill him.  
  
After about five minutes of watching my sister jumping on Kai's bed Kai came out and said he was going to the kitchen for some drinks.  
  
I turned my attention to his computer. The computer was switched on and he was logged onto msn.  
  
He he he, time for some revenge! Errr for when he actually does something to me. Ok sooo any of his friends on? YEY!!! Two are on!!  
  
Ok so err let's talk to his friends.  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: Yo man wazz up?  
  
Santa Clause Says: Hey Kai, wots up wit u?  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: Wot do ya mean?  
  
Santa Clause Says: Well you've never used slang before  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: Ye, well I've changed  
  
Ohhh God he's onto me, wait how do I know it's a he? It could be a she! His girlfriend, but why would she be called Santa Clause? Leilah to brain, Leilah to brain, Shut Up! Shut Up!!  
  
Santa Clause Says: You gonna talk 2 Ray?  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: Ok babe wotever u want  
  
Ray Says: Kai y r u callin Tala babe?  
  
Ahhh, he is a boy no no no!! Wait that gives me an idea...  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: Well you know how our friendship is so strong, I thought that we could be more then friends.  
  
Ray Says: Fuckin hell man ur gay!!  
  
Santa Clause: Kai are you sure you're all right?  
  
Slit Phoenix: Ye I'm fine Tala; I just want to be with you!  
  
Shit Kai's coming AHHHHH!!! He he he, dis is soo pay back!!!  
  
'Leilah what are you doing?' Kai said as he started walking up to me, balancing three drinks in his arms. Man he has nice arms.  
  
Slit Phoenix Says: L8r ppl I gotta go.  
  
I closed the instant message box disposing of all evidence. Now I can't get into trouble!! Man he has a nice chest. He looks so cool in that black shirt and his eyes looks so sexy when they're angry.  
  
Wait a second, why is he angry?  
  
'Oh just checking out your computer.' Yes that was soo cool; I knew that you could think of something smart brain.  
  
Kai looked at me suspiciously but then let it go.  
  
'Come on, let's get your sister to the pool I need to sleep on that bed tonight.' He said with a grin.  
  
Ohhh wow, his lips are sooo... ohh... lippy. God I've turned into a freak!! Maybe moving here wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Kai started walking towards my sister, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder so she started to laugh. Lucky little bitch.  
  
I followed them out looking at Kai's room and with a sigh closed the door behind me, I looked up and all I could see was shining amber eyes.  
  
'I never knew you like my room so much,' Kai said with a smirk.  
  
I tried to look around to see if my sister was around but he wouldn't let me. Kai kept my gaze; he put his hands on either side of me so we were millimetres apart.  
  
Say something clever Leilah come on u can do this!!  
  
''No, I like your bed,'  
  
OHH NOO!!! I'm so thick; now what impression is he going to get of me? That I'm a slut or something!! I looked up at him, his eyes were a bit confused at first but then he grinned.  
  
'I see.' Kai said before he turned around and started to walk down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
I looked back, was she still following me? I'd found her sister but I could find her anywhere. I hardly know this girl and I already think she is annoying. Even though it was funny to watch her melt under me.  
  
'My sissy is vewwwyy bad bad!!' The little girl beside me said suddenly.  
  
I knew I was going to get stuck babysitting.  
  
Were the hell is that stupid girl?!? Ok I give up!  
  
I took Rika to the pool; maybe Leilah will find her own way out. I opened the glass door, and followed the path that led to the swimming pool and water area.  
  
We slowly approached our destination when I saw a figure walking toward us. Soon a girl could be seen, she had waist length black hair with golden streaks that were visible in the moonlight. Her honey coloured eyes seemed be laughing and her black tiger dress showed of her curves.  
  
'Oh, it's you.' I said casually.  
  
'Awww, Kai you have great manners!' she said sarcastically.  
  
I frowned at her, I don't know why but it seems it's an instinct.  
  
About half an hour later we were sitting by the pool in silence watching her sister play around in the water the reached her ankles.  
  
'What school are you going to?' I finally said as I looked at her face, she seemed deep in thought.  
  
'Willow High,' Leilah answered with a smile.  
  
'So you'll be in my class to,' I continued.  
  
I wonder what she is thinking about, before I thought she was a spoilt brat like her brother but now she seems so... I don't know... peaceful.  
  
'No.' She merely said.  
  
I gave her a confused look, she smiled again.  
  
'Your two years older than me, I'm only sixteen.'  
  
'Your only sixteen?' I said in amazement, ' You don't look sixteen.'  
  
'What's that suppose to mean?'  
  
'Well your you know...'  
  
Leilah looked at me blankly.  
  
'Your more developed.' After a moments thought.  
  
She looked at me in anger; Leilah stood up and walked up to her sister still fuming.  
  
I got up after her and grabbed her arm just as she reached the path back to the house.  
  
She turned around, anger still raging in her eyes. I wouldn't let her go so she slapped me with full force. I let go of her arm, she walked quickly back to the house, her sister clumsily walking behind her.  
  
Great! Now she thinks I'm a pervert. I really had to say that didn't I?  
  
I ran after Leilah and caught up with her in the entrance hall, but before I could say anything our parents came in.  
  
'Oh there you are Leilah, we're going home now.' Mrs De Torres said with a smile at me.  
  
Leilah gave me one last look of anger before pulling her sister through the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Things I Hate About My Life.  
  
I hate my oldest brother Leon; he has been such a bastard. He stole my diary and read it out to some of his stupid friends.  
  
My Doberman Zeus and Husky Artemis keep barking out of my window attracting unwanted attention  
  
I am a very ugly girl with a very bad hair problem.  
  
My sister has been telling everyone how my boobs go up and down when I run.  
  
I have this enormous spot on my bum.  
  
I just moved into an unknown area.  
  
My parents never listen to me.  
  
My cat Aries has shitted somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
My mum can't cook yet she insists on cooking for us.  
  
One of my brother's friends is stalking me.  
  
Leon is the worst brother any girl could have, he is annoying, spoilt and thinks he is the ultimate gangster going to rapping competitions and always threatening he will shoot me someday like what kind of a psycho is he?  
  
He recently 'borrowed' my diary and read it out to his creepy mates! Now they all know I have a spot on my bum, which I will get to later.  
  
Zeus and Artemis keep barking at all their doggy friends through my bedroom window. We had the police come to our house because one of the neighbours complained about the noise.  
  
But apart from that we had a hippy come to our door saying that our 'doggy dudes rock, their tune is groovy!' which freaked me out because if a hippy turning up at your front door isn't enough to give you a fright then try a hippy turning up at your front door in the middle of the night and seeing your dad in his underwear! (Not the hippy's underwear his own!)  
  
All of number three is true, I am a very ugly girl, I don't even know how I could have been born. My hair is the worst out of all my problems, it sticks out in odd directions and when I take a shower (everyday) it gets all frizzy and horrible.  
  
My little sister is the worst pain, at my old house in Malaysia I had this boy, he was totally buff and I liked him a lot, I liked him enough to let my family meet him... BIG mistake.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Are you ready?' I asked the tall dark and handsome boy in front of me.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be,' Harvey replied, he had a slight Filipino accent.  
  
We walked in through the enormous mahogany front door into the entrance hall were our butler was waiting. I could just see Rika's head on the landing above us and knew from the evil glint in her eyes she was going to do something bad.  
  
My parents came in soon after Leon and Rika introduced them selves to Harvey.  
  
Dinner went by really slowly and I hated every minute of it, at least Harvey was settling in well with my parents, or so I thought.  
  
Once dinner was over I dragged Harvey out of the dining room and off to mine. Just when I thought it was over it happened, we were walking up the stairs and as usual I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I lifted one foot but missed the step and with a look of fright toppled over on top of Harvey and we both fell down the marble staircase.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough when we both recovered from the fall my little dear sister came to make the kill.  
  
'My sissy's boobies go up and down when se wans!' With a satisfied look on her face she walked away leaving me with a braking relationship on my hands.  
  
Harvey just stared at me with his hand on his head where he had been rubbing the sore spot but seemed to freeze at the moment my sister had finished.  
  
'Look Leilah, I think I should be going now,' Harvey said finally as he got up.  
  
I watched him leave my house, my heart broken by the family I hate so much!  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
I have heard of having spots on your face because many if not all of us have faced it sooner or later through our lifetime, but have you ever heard of getting a spot on your bum?!?  
  
I certainly haven't. Thing is I HAVE ONE! The worst part is I've tried everything to get rid of it but it is still there, huge ugly red spot. I read in some magazine that girls with high hormonal problems are likely to get spots not only on their faces.  
  
I'll give them hormonal problems if they don't quit writing that crap!  
  
I am officially alone; since we moved here the only person near my age turns out to be some creepy perverted cute boy! How sad am I, my first encounter with life in this Japanese world turns out to be a pervert.  
  
I really am unlucky.  
  
I am sooo dreading my first day in school and it's coming up faster than I can pick an outfit! I heard the school is pretty cool, its new and fresh with a lot of new equipment.  
  
I guess my life would a bit simpler if for once my parents listened to me, but no, they have to be the old and wise ones who know everything about everything and I have a peanut for a brain.  
  
I think my parents consider themselves as gods, Rika, Leon and me are servants I guess who no nothing, we just live to be ruled. Not a chance mummy and daddy, if they want something to rule over then this is why we have pets but then again they don't like to be ruled either.  
  
Last time daddy went on a walk with Zeus he was pulled half way down the street in the dirt then when he finally managed to get hold of Zeus, Zeus pushed him into a puddle. Ever since that day my dad has refused to take Zeus or Artemis for walks.  
  
My cat Aries is no better; since we moved in to the new mansion he hasn't settled in very well. Aries walks around the house with a face as if something he dearly loved just died.  
  
Because he is sad he wants all of us to feel his pain. Yesterday he hid behind one of the long curtains in the entrance hall and as Leon walked by he pounced at his leg biting it with all his mite.  
  
But he has really out done himself with his latest stunt. We know he has shitted somewhere in the kitchen but we have no clue where. You can smell it but you can't see it. The worst part is, whenever we cook in the kitchen we have to be careful to make sure we don't by accident drop his shit in what ever we are cooking.  
  
It's really freaky.  
  
But then again thinking about it, maybe it would taste better than anything my mum 'cooks'. My mum even managed to burn a ready made lasagne, all she had to do was put in the microwave but no she always knows better so she put it in the oven were it burnt. I went to bed hungry that night.  
  
My house is so freaky; I never get an ounce of normality in here. Leon has already started school so he is out of the way most of the time but when he comes home with his so-called mate, that's when the freakiness starts.  
  
Recently he made friends with a complete psycho, ok he is all right looking but he is just really weird. His name is Enrique and were ever I go he is there watching me. It's really becoming a problem because just the other day I came out of the shower and found him on the other side of the door trying to screw a hole in the door so he could look in!  
  
How freaky is that?!?  
  
Well that's all for now, I have to go out now worst of all with my brother.  
  
'Hello?' I answered the phone to find a girl on the other end.  
  
'Hey Kai!' The girl said cheerfully.  
  
'Who is this?' I replied in a bored voice.  
  
'Who is this? Who is this?!? Its me Meriah!' you could feel that she had a frown on her face.  
  
'What do you want?' I continued in an even more bored voice.  
  
'Uhhh... well have you heard about the new girl in town?'  
  
Have I heard of her? Yes god dammit I have heard of her! I met her also but now she thinks I'm a bloody pervert! I obviously didn't say that to Meriah but I thought it.  
  
'Yeah, she came for dinner a couple of days ago,'  
  
'Really?!? Oh my god!!! Is she pretty or ugly?' Meriah continued the questions.  
  
'She's pretty, wait what do you want? I'm not going to gossip with you like a girl, you have Hilary and Max for that!'  
  
'Hey! Don't call Max a girl!' She pouted, 'Well Ray, Max, Hilary, Tyson, Johnny, Enrique and me are going to go meet her at the mall today.'  
  
'So?' I said not paying much attention to the phone call anymore.  
  
'Well, do you want to come?'  
  
'Why do you need me?' I asked confused.  
  
'Well you met her so you can say hi to her and introduce her to us.'  
  
'Why do you want to meet her so much?'  
  
'Because Enrique says that she is really really pretty and I want to ask her for her beauty secrets!' Meriah continued entering her dreamland of beauty.  
  
'Meriah, Enrique is friends with her brother so why don't you get him to introduce you?'  
  
'We already thought of that, she doesn't really like Enrique because he keeps sort of stalking her.' Meriah managed to say through a fit of giggles. 'Kai I wouldn't come to you unless I was desperate!'  
  
'Thanks Meriah, that really makes you sound like a friend,' I said sternly.  
  
'Oh sorry Kai but that is the truth, please come!' Meriah began to plead.  
  
'Meriah, I'm not exactly on her good side,'  
  
'Oh come on, it couldn't get that bad over one dinner!' She continued.  
  
'But...' I never managed to finish.  
  
'Kai your meeting us at eleven tomorrow in the main entrance to the mall ok?' Meriah ordered before putting the phone down.  
  
Great! Tomorrow will be fun!  
  
'Leilah come on we need to go!' Leon called up the stairs. 'I still don't get it why dose she have to come with?' Leon directed the question at my mum.  
  
'Leon she need to buy some new things for school and I don't have to worry about her getting into trouble with you around.' Mum answered not taking her eyes of the computer screen were she was writing one of her many reports.  
  
'What kind of trouble could SHE get into?' Leon continued annoyed.  
  
'Leon she is coming with you if you like it or not! If you refuse I'll take your savings for that trip to Brazil you want so much and give them to your sisters!' Mum threatened now looking straight into Leon's eyes.  
  
'Fine!' Leon gave up the fight and walked out of the door me at his heel.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the mall especially as Leon was driving like a lunatic at 90mph!  
  
As soon as we got inside the mall Leon walked of with his friends leaving me alone. He will pay for that later.  
  
I noticed a girl with pink hair and one with brown were staring at me, CAN'T PEOPLE STOP LOOKING AT ME? Do I have a big sign on top of my head saying 'Hi I'm Leilah feel free to stare at me for as long as you like!  
  
I continued to walk on into a shop that sold clothes and shoes, this should be interesting.  
  
I heard there was a party I was invited to but I didn't even know the person who was having it. Looking down at the invitation it said:  
  
Name: Leilah and Leon De Torres  
  
Invited By: Mariah Chan  
  
Invited to: Mariah's 18th Birthday Party.  
  
Date: 29th August 2004  
  
Time: 8:00pm  
  
Place: Phoenix Plaza, 26 Rodebrew Lane.  
  
Note: Hope you can come! Looking forward to seeing both of you there!  
  
Who is this Meriah? Sad thing is I'm going, my mother has forced me because she doesn't think I get out much! Can you believe it? I'm out of he house everyday and she still thinks I don't get out much!  
  
But hey I got some extra cash to buy a new outfit so I guess it isn't all bad.  
  
Once I finally walked out of the shop about an hour later I was satisfied that I would look perfect. The outfit consisted of a short jean mini skirt with a mini black tee-shirt that showed of my stomach, a denim blue jacket over that and some knee high black high heeled boots.  
  
All that shopping made me hungry so all alone I went to a near by café were I ordered a milk coffee and a croissant. Ahhh nice and peaceful at last...  
  
'Hi'  
  
Spoke to soon. I looked up to find not one person but a whole gang.  
  
'Hi' the girl repeated, she was the same girl that was staring at me before at the entrance to the mall. She had pink hair that was wrapped in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.  
  
'Hi' I replied slightly confused.  
  
'I'm Meriah Chan, I see you got my invitation,' the girl continued looking down at the invitation that lay on the table in front of me.  
  
'Yeah I got it, and you already seem to know my name,' I replied with a smile.  
  
'So you are coming?' She asked, the rest of her gang stood behind her listening to the conversation.  
  
'Yeah I think so,' I replied taking a sip of my coffee, which was becoming cold.  
  
'Good,' Meriah replied now a huge grin on her face.  
  
One of the boys's coughed to remind Meriah that they were still there.  
  
'Oh right, sorry this is Hilary,' Meriah said pointing at the brown haired girl I had seen her with before.  
  
'The boy with blonde hair is Max, cap is Tyson, red hair is Tala, black hair is Ray, brown is Johnny and you already know the last two, Enrique and Kai.' Meriah said and in turn all said hi to me.  
  
KAI!! The pervert is back! What is he going to do this time? Make me get on the table and dance for him? Oh no no no, I will kick his sorry ass if even dares to look at me.  
  
Damn he is looking at me...  
  
Ok, if he tries to get close to me, yeah that one!  
  
'Hey Meriah we gotta go,' said a boy with a yin and yen red bandana on his head by the name of Ray.  
  
'Oh right, do you want to come? We could give you a lift home.' Meriah asked in a sweet voice.  
  
'Err... Ok I guess' I replied after having a look if my brother was anywhere near so he could save me.  
  
All nine of us left the mall together, Ray, Johnny, Tala and me at the back, Tyson and Max in front of us and Meriah, Hilary and Leilah right in front chatting away.  
  
Leilah was fitting in well; Meriah and Hilary already loved her before they met her so that must be a good sign.  
  
Thing is, when Meriah said my name and Leilah's honey coloured eyes met mine I new exactly what she was thinking...  
  
The pervert is back!  
  
I really need to talk to her. This is it...  
  
I walked up to Leilah and her new palls.  
  
'Hey Leilah, can I talk to you for a second?' all eight heads were on me; damn I hate being the centre of attention!  
  
I watched Leilah think it over, she is going to say no, fucking hell I really had to say that didn't I?  
  
Slowly Leilah nodded her head and followed me away from the group and to my car.  
  
'Look, I just want to say...sorry for what I said,' I sighed straight after saying it.  
  
Why is Leilah staring at me like that? It is really wired, I said I was sorry.  
  
I looked to find Leilah was smiling, the jumped on top of me and gave a hug.  
  
'Its ok Kai, and thanks.' I didn't have time to ask her why she was thanking me because she was already running back to the other girls.  
  
I just noticed something... she has a nice but! 


End file.
